


Sono le inezie ad essere importanti

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ach-To, Crait, Dusk - Freeform, Episode VIII, F/M, Hands, How Do I Tag, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, The Last Jedi - Freeform, flashfic, i suck at tagging things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Siamo in Episodio VIII e il legame nella Forza che unisce Kylo Ren a Rey la cerca-rottami è appena iniziato. Sappiamo tutti come è andata a finire, ma quali sono le inezie che contano davvero? Quelle che lasciano il fiato sospeso?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sono le inezie ad essere importanti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/gifts).



> Ho scritto questa piccola flash perché una mia amica (a cui dedico la storia) sta in fissa con Star Wars, un po' anche per colpa mia; lei ha scritto tantissime one-shot nell'ultimo periodo dedicate alla Reylo, per cui mi sembrava giusto farle un tributo in merito.

La luce passa lieve tra le pietre del suo hut ad Ach-To e qualcosa cambia nella Forza; un riverbero le sfiora il viso, lei apre i suoi occhi e può vedere solamente una cosa, anzi, una persona: Kylo Ren è di fronte a lei, stupito quanto lei, in piedi, su Ach-To.

La prima cosa che pensa è che sia un sogno, come diamine è possibile che Kylo Ren sia lì?

Poi capisce il significato del riverbero nella Forza, vede la comprensione negli occhi del nemico e la prima cosa che fa è prendere il suo blaster e sparare, dritto dritto al fianco di Kylo Ren, che accusa il colpo e scompare.

Torna alla realtà e nella parete del suo hut c’è un foro: la luce del sole del primo mattino che vi passa attraverso la coglie impreparata.

Rey registra per un attimo solo il pulviscolo brillante davanti al suo viso, prima di riaversi e uscire fuori.

***

Kylo Ren guarda avanti a sé, mentre navi spaziali e ferraglie del Primo Ordine vengono riparate e armate; è livido di rabbia, la conversazione che ha appena avuto con Rey lo lascia indomito.

Lui sarebbe il mostro?

Certamente.

È certa che sia solamente _lui_ il mostro?

La cosa che più gli dà da pensare è lo strano legame con cui la Forza li ha uniti; che lui sappia, non ricorda una cosa di questo genere in nessuno studio che ha affrontato, jedi o sith che sia.

Si passa la mano sul viso e sussulta, perché la guancia rimane bagnata; si guarda il guanto nero che gli copre la pelle e lo trova madido d’acqua, come se fosse stato allo scoperto sotto la pioggia.

Ma lui è all’interno dell’ammiraglia del Primo Ordine e di certo lì non piove.

L’acqua viene dal suo legame nella Forza e da Rey.

Rimane nel corridoio in cui sta camminando, interdetto; solo quando sente un robot passargli accanto si riscuote e riprende a camminare.

***

Ciò che avvertono entrambi è imbarazzo malcelato, perché Kylo Ren è a petto nudo nelle sue stanze e la Forza ha deciso bene di connetterli in quel preciso istante.

I cuori battono solo che appena si vedano

e il fiato non esce

e le lingue si legano.

Nella loro conversazione, è la penombra a farla da padrona.

***

Il fuoco riscalda i loro visi, la luce lambisce i loro occhi nell’oscurità.

Ben Solo avverte il calore di un fuoco accanto a lui prima ancora di vederlo riflesso negli occhi di Rey.

Tendono le mani l’uno verso l’altra, timorosi di perdersi nell’oblio del loro legame; infine le loro pelli si sfiorano e si vedono nitidamente: lei vede la stanza in cui si trova, lui vede il fuoco nell’hut e finalmente sa dove si trovi, dispersa nella galassia.

Sentono tutti i loro pensieri, le loro emozioni, i sapori di loro stessi e vedono un futuro, senza sapere che non è altro che una proiezione e che sono le scelte dell’uomo a regolare l’avvenire.

Non trovano nulla, ma perdono tutto, nell’istante stesso in cui le loro dita perdono il contatto.

***

La polvere di Crait imperversa alle sue spalle, mentre entra nella vecchia base ribelle e ripercorre orme fresche delle persone che poco prima si trovavano lì.

Kylo Ren ha l’animo diviso a metà, ora più che mai, perché ha sentito il suo antico maestro nonché zio sparire nella Forza; Luke ha usato il tutto per tutto, pur di farli scappare e Ben Solo riemerge, premendo nel petto di Kylo Ren, aprendo l’ulteriore crepa nel suo animo.

Arriva alla sala controllo da cui è partito il segnale verso l’esterno e trova i dadi d’oro che una volta erano appesi davanti alla consolle del Millennium Falcon; Ben Solo è ancora lì e la presa sul cuore si allarga.

Raccoglie il piccolo oggetto ed eccolo lì, il riverbero nella Forza torna preminente a rizzargli i peli sulle braccia.

Alza lo sguardo verso l’alto e vede Rey, probabilmente sul vecchio catorcio di suo padre, mentre salva ciò che rimane dei ribelli.

Con Kylo Ren ormai dimenticato sullo sfondo, la osserva, mentre lo guarda ferita nel profondo.

Una nuova crepa si apre definitivamente nel cuore, mentre lei gli chiude la porta della nave spaziale in faccia e interrompe volontariamente il legame.

I dadi d’oro svaniscono dalla sua mano e sul guanto non rimane altro che la sabbia grigia e rossa di Crait.

_Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark.  
Yes, and they will run you down, down 'til you fall.  
And they will run you down, down 'til you go.  
Yeah, so you can't crawl no more._

_And way down we go._

_(Way Down We Go – Kaleo)_

**Author's Note:**

> La parte 
> 
> "I cuori battono solo che appena si vedano  
> e il fiato non esce  
> e le lingue si legano"
> 
> è una mia libera reinterpretazione della traduzione di Salvatore Quasimodo della poesia di Saffo "A me pare uguale agli dèi".


End file.
